Impractical
by Atailpha
Summary: An accident leaves Kagome and Shippou in Sesshoumaru's care at Rin's entreaty. At least until she heals; or satisfies his curiosity about how they ended up there in the first place.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

The story will be based as closely to the anime and/or manga as possible, though there may and usually will be major changes. There will be a lot of Japanese words, most of which should be known. For those I do not think may be as well known, I will provide a definition or English counterpart as well (some not always used in a particular story, but for others):

www. dropbox s/ mo2tgqdkh82g0d0 /JapaneseTerms .doc (remove spaces)

**_This is an adult fiction, and those who are under 18 or dislike adult fiction, turn back now. Moreover, there will be dark themes appearing occasionally. If you, the reader, do not like adult or dark themes, turn back now and do not continue. This is the first and final warning. I hold no responsibility for those who disregard my warnings and notices._**

**Disclaimer:**

This will be written only once throughout the entire fiction. I do not own Inuyasha or the characters in it except those of my own creation. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. This plot, while based loosely upon the original plot by Rumiko Takahashi, is a creation of my own and therefore I do own the plot that is not referred to in the original plot of Inuyasha by Rumiko Takahashi.

I appreciate your time to read my notice and my works of fiction. I hope you enjoy the works I present.

Sincerely,

Atailpha

Chapter One

Threads of pink, orange, and gold colors began meeting the blanket of violet-blue sky as the Sun finished setting and night covered the land. Stars began appearing one by one until the night sky was covered in the brilliant diamonds. The half-moon appeared to bring some semblance of light into the oncoming dark. An eerie silence met with the change from the Sun's disappearance into the darkness of the night. No birds chirped, not even an owl. Even the bats seemed to hide from the silence. All was quiet, like the calm before the storm.

Kagome shivered into the tense atmosphere as she silently watched those sitting around the fire. Her adoptive son, Shippou, sat in her lap already nearly asleep, while she absentmindedly pet the young kitsune behind his ears. Sango looked down into the flames with an extremely nervous expression on her face. She kept shooting Kagome furtive glances before turning back to the flames. Miroku sat a short distance away from Sango occasionally looking at her from the corner of his eyes. Mostly, however he shot a slightly worried glance between Kagome and the last member of their party, Inuyasha, who sat directly across from her in that way that always reminded everyone of Inuyasha's inuyoukai heritage, and glared at her.

Kagome had already tried avoiding Inuyasha's poisonous eyes for hours now. It unnerved her, though honestly she had done nothing to warrant those glares. If anything, she felt the glaring should be reversed. Honestly, she felt he had no right to be angry. Kagome glanced warily at Inuyasha. Though she wasn't afraid or nervous, she was unsure how to proceed with handling the irate hanyou. Whenever she looked in his direction, he seemed to miss her glances. She knew he saw it because his eyes would narrow even more each time she did it. He just continued to stare in her direction, his eyes seemingly unblinking. She would then look away.

She looked away and sighed softly and deeply, remembering the cause of his ire that had occurred only hours prior.

Kouga had shown up right while they were in the midst of their small break. The group had decided to take a short break before trying to make it to the nearby village for the night. The village was still a couple of hours away, so it would have been late when they arrived, but the idea of comfort had driven the humans in the group forward. It was then she had sensed the fast moving jewel shards mere seconds before Inuyasha smelled his approach and growled in the direction he was coming from. Seconds later Kagome, who had been reclining quite happily and comfortably against a tree, suddenly found herself being held bridal style and looking up into Kouga's blue-gray eyes in shock.

"Hiya Kagome-san! How's my woman?"

Instead of screaming like she normally would have at his brash actions, she merely stared at him, dumbfounded at his boldness. Deep down she felt her anger starting to bubble to the surface. '_How dare you pick me up? I don't even let Inuyasha pick me up like that unless it is an emergency! And I am not your woman!' _was all she could think. The words didn't seem capable of reaching her lips.

"Hey! Put her down you damn wolf!" Inuyasha yelled at him.

"I see you are still with mutt-face." He sighed at this point before continuing, "Have you decided to leave him yet so you can join my group? I could ensure you were better protected," which rewarded him with a fresh growl from Inuyasha, "and we could finally officially be mates."

Kagome gasped. _'What the…? He's completely lost it!" _she thought_._

Kouga placed her gently back on her feet and grabbed her hands. She looked up into his eyes, still speechless. Standing nearly a whole head taller than her, she wondered how she had never developed a stiff neck from staring up at all of the demons in this era. Kouga especially seemed to cause this problem as he was the only one who usually seemed to be too close to her for her to do anything but look up into his face.

"What do ya say Kagome?"

Speech slowly started coming back, but it was more in a stammer. "Uh, thanks…. I think. But I'm good thank you."

Kagome glanced in Inuyasha's direction. His hand was on the hilt of Tetsusaiga and he was shooting them death glares. She noticed the twitch in the corner of his mouth and the flickering of his ears to show his agitation. She only had a few seconds to look in his direction before Kouga placed his left arm around her waist and pulled her, if possible, a little closer to him. Once again she gasped at his audacity. She was far too close. His face seemed to be far to close. She could actually smell his scent, and it made her _very_ uncomfortable.

"Kouga, what are you…" she never finished her question as she saw out of the corner of her eye where Inuyasha had drawn Tetsusaiga with an angry growl.

Before she had time to register what had happened, Inuyasha leapt to slice Kouga's arms off with the Tetsusaiga and Kouga in turn had let go of Kagome to jump out of the way. The second she felt Kouga's arms leave her waist, Inuyasha had half-pulled her behind him, half-stepped in front of her to get between her and Kouga. That was the most he could do considering his sword was stuck in the ground from the force of his blow. _'He almost hit me…!' _Kagome thought.

"Hey watch it mutt-face or you'll hit my Kagome!"

"Shut it you mangy wolf! If you wouldn't paw at her I wouldn't have to kill you!"

"I'd love to see you try mutt." he side-stepped around the hanyou and grabbed Kagome's hands again. "Anyways, I really just came to check in on ya Kagome! I have major business to attend to further up the road. I'll see you soon!" And then to everyone's surprise he leaned in and kissed her.

It wasn't quite on the mouth, but more like the corner of it, probably due to the speed of his action. It still caused her to flush brightly. To those on the outside she was seemingly blushing in pleasure, but on the inside it was truly from anger and surprise. _'What the _hell_ does he think he is doing,'_ was all she could think. The kiss was only a peck before he pulled away running quickly into the distance.

"See ya later Kagome!"

"Get back here you teme! How dare you kiss Kagome! Get back here so I can kill ya!" Inuyasha continued to shout very colorful curses at ookami's receding back while still trying to pull his sword out of the ground where it had struck.

Kagome could only stare before she was interrupted by shouting behind her. She turned to see Ginta and Hakkaku running up out of breath.

"Kagome onei-san…..! How…are….you? Have you…seen…Kouga?" They asked while panting in their exhaustion.

Struck dumb from her shock and anger at being kissed, she could only point in the direction Kouga ran while Inuyasha continued to shout obscenities at the wolf youkai's receding back.

"Thanks. See ya….Kagome…onei-san!" they shouted while running after Kouga. "Kouga, wait up!"

Kagome could only watch the vanishing forms while her body was slowly awaking from the shock of being kissed by Kouga. Unfortunately, Inuyasha chose that moment to get angry. Turning around and getting right in front of her he began his verbal assault.

"What the hell did you let him kiss you for?" he all but yelled at her.

As if someone had thrown a bucket of ice water on her face, she suddenly woke from her stunned reverie and turned to glare at the hanyou, the anger that had been threatening to emerge when Kouga was there suddenly started to surface.

"I didn't **_let_** him do **_any_**thing. **_HE_** took that upon himself!" she yelled back.

"You didn't even stop the teme! You didn't yell at him, you didn't slap him! You just stood there with your face flushed as though you enjoyed it!" He paused at this point looking slightly flabbergasted. "You didn't enjoy it did you...?" he asked in almost a whisper.

The anger Kagome had felt at Kouga for violating her personal space had finally reached its peak and nearly spilled over the sides. With Inuyasha's yelling, her temper was being held by a thin thread. Any minute would cause her to snap. She needed to get away from situation before disaster struck and she said or did something she was going to later regret. These fights were starting to get ridiculous and she wasn't feeling up to a fight with Inuyasha today. The problem was how to prevent that thread from breaking.

"Osuwari!" Inuyasha's face plummeted to the ground, muttering curses. "That is none of your business if I did or not!"

She turned to away to the houshi sitting nearby and mentally grimaced when he flinched away from her. "Miroku?" her voice was a little colder than she would have liked, but at least it was softer.

"Yes Kagome-sama?" the wary monk responded, meekly.

"I think I am too tired and agitated to continue on to the village tonight." She said, her voice much calmer, but the tone still dripping with anger and venom. "We will make it there tomorrow. Could you and Shippou get camp ready and when **_he_**" she paused glancing at the hanyou on the ground, "calms down have him catch fish or hunt or something. We haven't had meat in a while, and he needs something to do in order to calm down."

She turned to Sango, her face and voice softening slightly more. "Would you like to join me for a bath? There was a small spring about a quarter of a mile back. I didn't ask to stop because I knew the village would have baths of some kind and all of us were anxious to arrive. But we may as well go now," she asked. Sango merely nodded and the two women proceeded to gather their bathing supplies.

A faint mumbling from Inuyasha's direction that sounded vaguely like "bitch get back here" had Kagome osuwari him once again as she walked away. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Miroku shaking his head before calmly telling the hanyou he was an idiot. She turned and trekked with Sango to the springs.

She knew all three of the males, even little Shippou, would be upset they were going alone, but Kagome needed some alone time. And since these parts were a little more dangerous according to the recent rumors, that alone time probably would never happen, hence Sango following. The girls did at least take Kirara with them for extra protection. It also made the trip to the spring a little faster by riding her.

"You know even Miroku won't like us going alone Kagome. And despite being a hentai, I still hate to make him worry."

"I know Sango. And I will make it up to you both. It's just…I needed to get away from Inuyasha or I would say or do something I would regret."

Sango merely nodded in understanding. The girls fell into a silence as they rode Kirara to the springs.

Their bathing had begun in silence. Kagome had preferred the silence to talking at first. However, after a few minutes the anger began to dissolve with the water, which was more than just a little cold, even for this time of year. It wasn't until Kagome was leaning over the edge of the spring, staring into the waning sunlight that Sango broke the silence.

"So did you enjoy that kiss?"

"Nani?" Kagome couldn't stop the look of complete surprise as she stared at her best friend.

"Gomen. It was just difficult to tell. Your face was quite red afterwards."

Kagome sighed. To be perfectly honest, she had blushed mostly because it had been her first kiss. No other guy had ever even kissed her on the cheek, let alone the mouth, as awkward a kiss it was. Her first kiss was definitely not ideal, and she said as much to Sango, who chuckled softly at her admission.

"I have never kissed either."

"You haven't? Not even with Miroku?"

Sango blushed. "Why would I want to kiss that hentai houshi?"

Kagome giggled. "Oh come on Sango. You are my best friend, my sister. I know you very well. I see how to you two look at each other when you think no one is looking. It is actually quite cute!"

Sango merely blushed more. Before she could answer however, Kirara, still in her grown demon form, had stood and started growling into a direction to their right.

"What is it Kirara?"

Kagome then felt a demonic aura; a strong demonic aura. It was only a flicker, like a demon had been masking his scent and aura, and in a distraction had let it down briefly. She glanced at Sango and knew then she had felt it as well.

"Perhaps, dear Sango, it is best if we return to see how the boys are faring?"

Sango merely nodded as she pulled herself out of the now quite chilly spring. As Kagome followed suit, the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as she got the feeling someone was watching them. A small flame of anger sprung to life at the thought of some pervert watching two women bathe. The nerve!

She shook off the feeling though as she quickly dressed. With the threat of a possible demon in the area, be it a pervert or not, the idea of fighting nude was far from appealing. The only thing less appealing was fighting nude and the men of their group coming to rescue them while they were so compromised. They may have been a ways off, but it was still close enough to where Inuyasha would hear their screams and smell their fear and blood, if it so came to that.

The girls rode Kirara back to camp in silence. The whole way however, Kagome couldn't get over the feeling that they were not only being watched, but were now being closely followed. She inwardly shuddered at the thought.

By the time the girls had reached the camp, it was to find Miroku and Shippou waiting around the fire while it became hot enough to cook with.

"Inuyasha has yet to return ladies," Miroku explained at the glances around the camp. "There was a shallow stream nearby. It is large enough for some fish to live in, but too small for anyone but maybe Shippou to swim in. We can anticipate fish tonight." It was then he noticed their expressions. "Is everything alright?"

Just as he spoke, Inuyasha showed up with about six fish ranging from small to medium in size, already cleaned and ready to be cooked.

"Here," He said handing the bundle to Sango. Then he sat down across from Kagome and proceeded to stare at her angrily. At first Kagome ignored it as she helped Sango cook the fish. Miroku's unanswered question lay forgotten in the scurry to fix their evening meal.

"Ladies is there anything I can assist you with?" Miroku asked coming up to sit beside Sango.

"No thanks Miroku, I think we got…." Kagome was cut off by a loud slap to her right.

"Hentai!"

"But my dear Lady Sango, I merely thought that you wanted attention. What with the way you were sitting, you seemed to be begging for my touch."

Without even glancing up Kagome sighed deeply, a small smile on her face. _'Will he never learn?'_

"He'll never learn." Shippou said, echoing her very thoughts.

Kagome lightly chuckled as she glanced at Inuyasha briefly through the corner of her eyes. To her surprise, he didn't seem fazed at all by the interlude between the houshi and the taijiya. He face held no sign of humor or a hint of a smile. His gaze never left Kagome. It was unnerving, for he would usually comment on Miroku's perverted ways. Miroku and Sango seemed to sense the tension as well, for both became silent after that.

With the way he continued to pierce her with his gaze, Kagome was quite surprised Inuyasha didn't try yelling at her again, though had he been foolish enough to try it, he would have been 'osuwari-ed' into oblivion. Therefore, the meal was eaten in complete silence. The tension was so thick in the air, that Kagome could have sworn she was choking on it. She knew Inuyasha was upset when it took him a few minutes to realize his food was ready and sitting in front of him. Kagome actually finished her meal before him for once because of it.

She waited until everyone else was finished before she could round up all of the fish bones and minimal dishware used. The entire time she waited, she still felt like she was being watched, but whether it was because of Inuyasha or something else, she wasn't sure. She suppressed the shudder threatening to tingle down her spine. She decided she needed to get out of Inuyasha's gaze for a few minutes. She stood up and turned to the kit.

"Shippou, would you like to help me discard these bones?"

"Okay Okaa-san!"

Kagome turned towards the trees on her left and headed towards them. She heard the patter of Shippou's feet to her right and slightly behind her. She still felt Inuyasha's glare on her back following her to the trees. It sent a mild shudder up her spine. She didn't understand his ire, but more importantly, she didn't understand why he was merely sitting there and not trying to raise a fight. As they bent to bury the bones, Kagome decided to ask her kit just that.

"Shippou? Do you know why Inuyasha isn't trying to start another fight with me?"

"I am not entirely sure why Okaa-san. He was very angry at you first because of Kouga, then for 'osuwari-ing' him twice, and then finally because you and Sango had gone so far away alone to bathe with none of us, but Kirara to protect you. But Miroku just told him to go collect dinner and cool off his anger, because that was why you had walked away in the first place, so that you could cool your own anger."

The kit paused to get a breath in, "He had been about to start yelling, but Miroku held up his hand to silence him and said quite seriously, 'unless you want there to be a nasty fight with Kagome going home again because of your baka temper, then I suggest you cool yourself down.' And he did, though he grumbled. Of course I don't understand any of it." He cocked his head to the side and scratched it with a paw, and the confused look made Kagome giggle.

"Shippou, do you have any idea how cute you look like right now?" Shippou merely grinned as he followed his mother back to camp.

On the way back to the camp, Kagome brooded on what Shippou told her. It was obvious Inuyasha was _trying_ to make the effort to be civil, though his anger was still very much apparent. As long as he didn't explode, then things would turn out alright. It was trying to get him to abate his anger that worried her. Nevertheless, she realized that she and Inuyasha needed to talk things over and make sure everything was perfectly clear between each other. Though there were no romantic feelings between them, there was still a tension between them. What that tension was remained a mystery to Kagome.

It had been a mutual agreement that they were now just friends. They knew each thought of the other as a sibling. It had started with Kagome realizing her feelings not only were unrequited, but nonexistent. It had taken her realization to notice she didn't care or feel hurt. She knew then she didn't really love Inuyasha as more than a friend and older brother. She had worked up the courage to tell Inuyasha, and in the end, it had been for the best. For the most part anyways. He was now insistent on _acting_ the role of Onii-san. At first it had been cute, but now it was beginning to get annoying. Inuyasha had growled at men who so much as looked at her before, but now it seemed much worse.

Upon return to camp, she noticed sky tinting pink from the sunset. There was a complete silence around them. But it wasn't the type of quiet that she found peaceful to this era. No, this quiet was swallowing her and her travel companions up. Even after a few failed attempts at civil conversation, all in the group had given up and remained sitting in silence, hoping the inevitable fight would not come to pass. The only change since they had fallen into silence around the campfire had been Shippou slowly drifting off in his mother's arms.

Kagome brought her thoughts back to the present as she sighed deeply again, louder than before. She noted this only seemed to annoy Inuyasha more. His ears twitched angrily, but otherwise he did nothing. Inwardly, she rolled her eyes at him. The silence was beginning to annoy her, and Inuyasha was being very infantile, very…_obstinate_. She hated this tension. Worse was the guilt she felt every time she looked at Sango and Miroku. They were acting as though they expected an explosion to go off. _'Although'_ Kagome mused, _'at the rate this tension is building, there probably will be one! This feels like the calm before the storm.'_

It was, however, when she heard the barely audible growl that she couldn't stand it anymore. Though he had been growling a little all evening, it did seem to get louder and louder. While still barely audible to human ears, it was nevertheless the first that could not be brushed off as 'something else.' They had all sat there for hours now as if they were complete strangers and it had irked her to the limit.

_'Maybe I can get Inuyasha to talk it out with me. It was after all just a huge misunderstanding. Perhaps he and I should go and talk about it alone.'_ She looked towards her left._ 'Miroku mentioned a stream nearby. Maybe I could take Inuyasha there so we could talk. Water somehow seems to possess calming and healing properties. Perhaps it is what we need.'_ Her mind made up, she decided to try to talk to him.

She inwardly smiled as she laid Shippou in her sleeping bag. Turning toward Inuyasha, she made her way to him. His eyes still watched her in his icy stare. The only difference being that their eyes now met. She narrowed her eyes briefly in irritation before she stopped in front of him.

"Come Inuyasha, let's go for a walk," She said smiling sweetly down at him.

His eyes narrowed. "Why?" he replied bitterly, looking away from her.

Kagome's eyes narrowed as well. "So we can talk. We seem to have a huge misunderstanding. And it's not fair to make our friends suffer through this tense silence." She held out her hand in a friendly gesture to help him up.

He saw her hand out of the corner of his eye. "Keh! There is nothing to talk about." He said glancing back at her and gently slapping her hand away. His ears flattened to his head for a moment, showing his extreme agitation.

_'Doesn't she realize how close I am to exploding on her?' _he thought. '_This is all her fault! If she wasn't so pretty, I wouldn't need to protect my best friend and little sister from so many _**unworthy**_ males!_'

"I believe there is Inuyasha." She said, the hurt mild yet evident in her voice and face. "You have been shooting me death stares all night."

He glowered at her more for this comment. She just didn't understand!

She breathed in before continuing, "And you haven't said a word to me or anyone else even when we tried to include you in conversation."

She paused briefly while noting her tone was gradually changing from hurt to anger, and increasing in volume. Thankfully her tone was still quiet as she had yet to lose her control. She really didn't want to lose control. She really didn't want a fight to start. She also really didn't want the others to see this or Shippou to wake up and witness this.

"So you have two choices. We can either go talk this out or you can grow up and stop acting like a child who didn't get his way."

Kagome noted both the taijiya and houshi winced at her words. They knew her words would infuriate the hanyou. Hell, she knew it herself, but her anger was so great it was rapidly speeding out of control. Sango lightly gasped at her 'sister's' daring comment, and looked between the angry miko and agitated hanyou. Miroku continued to sit, seemingly calm, but his eyes showed the shock and worry over Kagome's angry statement.

"What did you say?" he started shouting. "The hell I am acting like a child bitch! You were the one flirting with the damned wolf..!"

"Whoa, whoa! Hold it!" she screamed back.

She grimaced when saw out of the corner of her eye that Shippou had bolted up out of his slumber and was looking quite confused and a little afraid. She felt guilty that Shippou had to witness this. That was why she had insisted on going somewhere private. However, she also internally rejoiced when she saw Inuyasha's ears flick back at the pitch of her yelling. While she had hoped that they could solve things peacefully, she knew somewhere deep down that it was a hopeless wish and that tying to avoid even at least some mild yelling would probably be futile. She had wanted to spare everyone that. It was Inuyasha's stubbornness that smashed that idea!

"First of all, I was **_NOT_** flirting with Kouga. He surprised me just as much as anyone else with his advances, if not more so. I was too stunned and angry by his audacity to even be able to say anything! Second, who do you think you are to tell me who I can and cannot see or be with? And third, who was the one who went off last night after the appearance of the Shikigami last night without telling any of us where you were going?"

The stunned silence that followed briefly made her feel triumphant. Inuyasha at least had the decency to flush and look flabbergasted. Sango and Miroku had seen the Shikigami appear the night before, but they hadn't realized Kagome had seen them as well. Actually, to be more accurate, they had _hoped_ she did not notice them. While they knew she no longer harbored romantic feelings for the hanyou, she was still protective of him. Like Inuyasha thinking no male was good enough for Kagome, she in turn felt Kikyou was not good enough for her onii-san.

Kagome had noticed alright. She had watched out of the corner of her eye as Inuyasha left the tree he was resting in to disappear into their direction. She knew the undead miko, Kikyou had to be nearby. Kagome had felt extremely hurt and angry about it, more so than normal. She felt the hurt because Inuyasha hadn't even said anything about going. He just went. She had pretended she didn't even notice his disappearance even though she was torn apart on the inside. It was as if he was trying to sneak off without her noticing!

"That is a completely different matter!"

"It is not Inuyasha!" the anger and hurt that had been built up over the duration of their travels finally exploded. Her control snapped as she unleashed all of her anger.

"You sit here and complain about Kouga because _he_ flirts with _me_ **_NOT_** the other way around, and yet you disappear without even telling any of us where you are going so you can go see Kikyou. I know you vowed to protect her, but you also vowed to protect me." Much to her chagrin, tears started to flow down her face. _'So much for being made of steel, you weak human'_ she thought to herself bitterly.

Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head. He hated when she cried. Especially when she cried because of something he did. _'How do I always end up making her cry? Kagome, don't you understand! I _**am**_ protecting you! I protect you like a brother would protect his little sister….'_

"I understand you love Kikyou and that will never change. I accept that and have told you so. But we are not a couple, or mated as you call it, so you cannot tell me who I can and cannot see or be friends with, and that is all Kouga is." She sobbed and her chest hurt from it. "He is not and never will be more than just a friend despite what you," she paused, "and _he_, may think!" She choked on her sobs at this point. She had to get away from this before she said or did anything to cause more damage.

Wiping her face on her sleeve, Kagome turned and began to walk away, sobbing uncontrollably. _'Oh Inuyasha, when will you realize I only love you as a brother? When will you stop acting like seeing Kikyou will hurt me? Do you not realize you hurt me more by going without saying anything, by not seeing how my feelings have changed?'_

"Oi, bitch, where are you going?"

She paused long enough to look over shoulder. The cold look in her eyes spoke of her anger, and even Inuyasha cringed at the look.

"I am going for a walk. Do not follow." She started to walk again.

"Hey! Wench! Don't leave camp it's…" although what _it_ was never reached his lips as he took a step towards her and Kagome yelled 'osuwari.' With a loud 'oomph' he fell to the ground. She paused in her walk. Just for good measure, she shouted 'osuwari' at least three more times before running into the forest. She was long out of sight before Inuyasha could even look up.

Shippou glanced at the others and took off after his mother. _'She shouldn't be alone. And even if I don't understand what is going on, I won't let my okaa-san cry alone!"_

Kagome continued to run through the forest, tears streaming down her face. She was vaguely aware of the small demonic aura following her. She slowed down and followed the small stream Miroku had mentioned until she came to a log. She stopped and sat on the log to cry her heart out and wait for Shippou to approach.

"Okaa-san…?" Shippou warily approached his mother. He made no sudden movement until he saw her open her arms to embrace him. Jumping into her arms her hugged her as close as he could.

She continued to sob loudly, her tears falling uncontested down her now very red face. Shippou could feel the moistness staining his clothes, but he didn't care. If it was what would help his mommy stop crying, it is what he would endure!

_'Baka, baka, baka Inuyasha! Why must you always hurt me like this! Why do you feel the need to control me?' _Kagome thought.

When she could no longer cry she sat up and looked down at the little kit in her arms.

"Are you okay now okaa-san? Do you want me to beat up Inuyasha for you?"

Laughing lightly, Kagome looked around her. Listening, she suddenly heard loud gushing sound. She tilted her head slightly as she strained her hearing. This was something that did not go unnoticed by the pup.

"What is wrong?"

"That sounds like running water. A waterfall! But it is coming from that direction." She responded, pointing into the direction she had been running.

She glanced at the stream and confirmed what she already knew from Miroku. The stream was not deep enough to even come up to her knees, and was enough to allow small fish to live and survive. But to her surprise, it was also flowing in the direction she was heading. Curiosity led her on.

With Shippou in her arms, she walked onward. When the sound of a waterfall became louder, she was surprised when the trees opened up to reveal the sky in what seemed to be a clearing. Yet it wasn't really a clearing, because the edge of a cliff only about ten feet or so away showed the source of the waterfall. The stream was flowing over the edge of the cliff. Though only a small flow, the water was still powerful as it fell over the side.

Kagome inched over to the edge and peeked over to see that the water fell into a river that was quite wide and obviously deep, from the water's dark color. The very strong current flowed into the distance somewhere on her right. Looking into that direction she tried thinking about her cardinal directions. _'If I am correct, then that should be the west since we are travelling in a somewhat southeast direction.'_

Glancing back down, she suppressed a shudder at the sight of how high up she was. She was never one to be afraid of heights, but the thought of the falling into the water, and the possibility of jagged rocks at the bottom, made her slowly back away a couple of feet

"Wow! Isn't that pretty okaa-san?" Shippou asked.

Kagome smiled and laughed softly. "It is beautiful."

She sat down a small distance away from the edge cliff, but near to the small stream. She continued to wonder at the origin of this stream. Why had it yet to dry up if it flowed over into a much larger body of water? Where was the source that started the flow?

She felt so calm from the serenity in which the water flowed and fell off the cliff. It was like each droplet knew it had a destiny to fulfill by merging with the much larger body of water. She sighed, which made Shippou look up at her.

"Is something wrong Okaa-san?"

"I am just marveling at the beauty of the water. You know Shippou, water serves many purposes."

"Well sure. Water rids us of thirst, cleans our bodies, helps create food, and is used in some medicines."

Kagome smiled at her son.

"Yes. Water does do all of that. But water also does so much more."

"Like what mommy?"

"Water may clean us, feed us, and hydrate us, but that is only a small usefulness to this element. Water is the strongest of all elements. It puts out fire, cuts through earth, and it can be made strong and durable if frozen by wind. Take this stream. It wasn't always there. It used to be just earth. But wind blew frozen water and the water in clouds down from hills and mountains, which caused the water to melt and spill over the land. Eventually, the water cut through the land to create this stream.

Water also causes flames to disperse. If a house is on fire, water will silence the flames! The wind helps to carry the water from one place to another. Water also has another redeeming quality that is never appreciated as much as it should be." Kagome sighed.

"What is that quality?"

"Water has healing and calming properties. Just the flow of water can help calm just about anyone who stops to appreciate it. If you listen, you can hear the trickling as it hits rocks, or the rushing as a current passed, or the splashing as it cascades from a waterfall!"

She stopped as she saw Shippou's dubious look. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Try it my son! Close your eyes and listen. Relax your aura. Smell the flow, hear the stream, _feel_ the ripples!"

She fell silent as her son's shoulders relaxed. She then closed her eyes and followed suit. She felt the very essence of the stream. All of the life that ran through the water as if she herself was one with the stream. But she also felt something else.

She had that feeling again like she was being watched. Keeping her eyes closed she lightly sent out her aura, searching for others in the area. To her annoyance, she sensed no one. _'Either I am paranoid, or someone is masking their scent and aura from us. Oh why didn't I think to bring my bow with me?'_

She was so immersed in her thoughts that the low, smooth, and very masculine voice that resonated from behind her nearly made her jump out of her skin.

"Beautiful isn't it?" said the voice. Kagome stiffened and turned abruptly as the voice continued. "It is amazing how something so simple, can actually have such beauty. This stream," he paused and gestured toward where Kagome and Shippou sat by the waterside, "small enough to hold water and provide a home to small fish, and some plant-life, and yet large enough to cut through the earth below it. It gives off such a powerful beauty as it falls over this cliff." He pointed to where the water cascaded off into the river.

Kagome nodded in surprise. His words almost echoed what she had said to Shippou! Something about that sent a chill up her spine. She looked up at the being to observe him. He was clearly a youkai. She was never one to judge appearances, but he was definitely a powerful one. Yet something didn't feel right about him, though the reason for it she was unable to fathom. But it was the same unease she felt when she was around Inuyasha's onii-san. Even though Sesshoumaru never actually gave off an evil aura, she still felt uneasy in the presence of the powerful youkai. She had always assumed that feeling was because he was always trying to kill them and take the Tetsusaiga.

She looked their intruder over. This youkai had a very humanoid form. Kagome was unsure of what kind of a demon he was, though she guessed he was probably of an Inuyoukai heritage. His hair wasn't that elegant silver like Inuyasha and his half onii-san, Lord Sesshoumaru were, but resembled more of a brown and gold color; a cross between reddish-blonde and brown. His eyes were the same amber-gold color that Inuyasha and his half-brother shared, but they also had a brown tint to them that made him look very different from the brothers.

Even sitting on the ground, Kagome could tell this demon was nearly as tall as Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, a height that she found somewhat intimidating at times. Although it was usually difficult to tell since the inu brother's usually were trying to kill each other, she had on occasion been able to glimpse at their height comparisons, and Sesshoumaru was definitely the taller of the two by several inches. Kagome wondered if this youkai was taller than Inuyasha. Even Inuyasha's height made her nervous sometimes. With his height and build combined, not to mention his youkai blood, Inuyasha alone could easily squeeze the life out of her if desired. The thought of what others could do to her if they so desired often made her cringe.

Her eyes roamed a bit as she took note of his dress. She determined he was definitely wealthy by the expensive clothing he wore. He was clothed in an elegant black silk kimono underneath a dark blue silk haori. The matching hakama were the same blue color as his haori, and both were patterned with elegant embroidery that had a strange symbol patterned around the hems. Kagome got the feeling she had seen that symbol before, but once again couldn't picture from where.

She raised her eyes back to his face. He had a very pleasing face. In fact, Kagome had to suck in some breathe. He was quite handsome as a human. His chin had a fox-like shape to it, and his nose was set proportionally on his face. She could tell this one was probably popular with the ladies, human and youkai alike. His mouth curved in a smile that somehow chilled her insides. She blushed lightly when she realized she was staring at him, and quickly looked away.

"You are an Inuyoukai are you not?" She asked glancing at him out of the corner of her eye.

He smiled at her bold question, but it was a smile that did not cause the chills in her spine to cease. "My name is Katsuo. And you are a miko are you not?"

Kagome merely nodded in response to his statement. Mentally she slapped herself. _'Good going girl. Annoy a youkai when you are so far away from camp with no weapons and only a child youkai as a companion! Are you trying to get yourself killed?'_

"I am from a Golden Inu Society that is under the protection of the Lord of the West. I am the leader." He attempted to step closer to the women sitting before him, but stopped when she visibly tensed. _'So she doesn't trust me. I might have to remedy that.'_

The implication of Katsuo's words never reached Kagome's mind in her fear that he would come closer. All she wanted was for this youkai to keep his distance from her. She subconsciously moved Shippou to her back so he was out of harm's way, an action that did not go unnoticed by the youkai.

"You must be the miko I hear about. I can feel your power radiating off of you in waves." He paused before continuing. "I am afraid that while I have heard of you, I do not know your name."

"Are you sure I am the same miko of which you have heard?" Her answer unfortunately betrayed the fear in her heart she had been feeling. Though she knew he could probably sense her fear anyway, she straightened her back in an appearance of looking braver than she actually felt.

"You obviously travel with a young kitsune. Do you not also travel with an inu-hanyou, a houshi, a taijiya, and a fire neko?" He grinned. He could sense her fear, but was attempting to hide it. He liked her bravery. It was a trait he had always valued in his subordinates, comrades, and more importantly, himself.

She could tell from his grin that he already knew the answer. Even if he didn't, she knew from Inuyasha that even a hanyou could detect lies in a person's scent and aura just like they could smell and sense fear. Turning away from him she answered.

"I am Kagome." She paused briefly before continuing, "And this is Shippou."

"It is nice to finally meet you Kagome-sama and Shippou-san. I must say milady, you are quite beautiful. The stories I hear do not give you justice. You are quite lovely even compared to youkai standards."

Kagome shot him an icy stare. _'How dare he!? He makes it sound like all female youkai are far more attractive and humans are inferiors!'_ But to her chagrin, her noble son tried to come to her defense.

"My okaa-san is far prettier than many youkai! How dare you insult her!" His aura flared as he spoke, though being so young, it was hardly intimidating yet.

Katsuo smiled gently though he mentally laughed as he sensed both the miko and kit's aura's flare in anger. _'So the miko has a temper and pride. Interesting.'_

"Please forgive me. I meant no offense. I did not mean that humans were inferior," he said, "But I suppose one not being a youkai and the other being too young, my compliments could be misunderstood."

Kagome's eyes widened as she raised an eyebrow in shock at this youkai's arrogance.

Before she had a chance to comment, Katsuo continued talking. "I have spent many days searching for you."

Her mouth dropped slightly in surprise before she quickly closed it. A thought suddenly occurred to her at the mention of this. _'How could we not sense he was near? How can the others not sense him now? Is he masking his scent and aura? Was he the cause for my feeling of being watched?'_

"What do you want with my okaa-san?" While she was not happy about his rudeness, Kagome had to agree she was curious as well. Narrowing her eyes she scrutinized him again. She hadn't sensed any Shikon shards. So why was he here? _'Why do I have a bad feeling about this guy?'_

Katsuo glared at the kit. Who did this kit think he was insulting him with his rude words? He planned on killing this kit eventually. First he needed the miko.

"I admit, Katsuo-sama that I am curious as well. Why would a demon search out a miko? Are you not afraid I will purify you?"

She flinched slightly when the pleasant look on his face faded momentarily, but it never reached her face, which still looked as brave as before. For that brief moment, she seriously thought he would kill her! Her unease grew as she waited for his answer.

"I require your help young miko."

Kagome looked at him suspiciously. No youkai, even Kouga or Inuyasha, had willingly asked for her help. They sometimes thanked her for it if she gave it, but never asked for it. It seemed to be a pride thing that came with being youkai. No, something was amiss and she knew it.

"I will not purify youkai if that is what you are after. I do not randomly kill just for the sake of killing. I will only purify a youkai if I am using self-defense or if it is to protect life."

Katsuo stared at the miko in surprise. He had heard she was intelligent. Never did he expect her to see right through him like that. _'Perhaps I need to change my tactics a bit.'_ He thought about what might be the best way to reach out to the miko. _'I could either try to persuade her that I need help with attacking youkai or charm her. Considering how suspicious of me she already is, I highly doubt she would believe I need help protecting a village. I must charm her. I can tell I will require all of my skills to charm her.'_

Then an idea struck him. _'I'll do more than charm her. I will make her my mate! With this powerful miko as my mate, I will be able to achieve my goals and more!'_ He looked the young woman over. Yes, she would make a good mate. She was a powerful miko, probably the most powerful one there was. He knew many youkai of all races and classes in the hierarchy desired to make her their own mate. If she disappointed him, well he could always kill her later. But looking her over, he decided he would rather make the miko his and make sure she didn't disappoint him._ 'The question is, the best way to charm this spitfire. She won't be taken in by candy coated words.'_

Kagome was getting really irritated by Katsuo's silence. It reminded her of Sesshoumaru! That irritation caused her to speak recklessly.

"Did you hear me?"

Katsuo locked his eyes with her. He then had an idea how to work the miko. Looking away he answered her question softly. "I am hurt you think so little of me. I did not come to have you kill needlessly. I apologize if I gave you that impression." Smiling inwardly he watched her out of the corner of his eye. He sensed her confusion and surprise. He knew she saw through him, but his charms were causing her human emotions to confuse what her heart knew. _'Pathetic human emotions!'_

Kagome was confused. _'He is not here to use me for purification?'_

"Then why are you here?"

"I told you I have heard of your travels. I admire you and your abilities. I wished to meet you and know you. I am in need of a mate and lady of my lands. You would make the perfect lady of my lands. I have come to lay claim over you," he paused. He almost told her that with her at his side, he would finally have the strength to defeat his enemies! Instead he smiled as gently as he could and said, "And now that I have seen you and your personality, I know I will let no other have you!"

To say Kagome was shocked was an understatement. She had been prepared for him to ask her to kill his enemies, to take her Shikon fragments, even to try to kill her for merely existing, but to want to mate her? It was the last thing she expected. Then his words really sank in. He would let no other have her? How dare he! What was it with youkai in this time possessively trying to claim her as theirs and control her? She was not a possession, but a human with feelings! And she would be damned if they didn't learn that!

Boldly holding his gaze in her own she gained her confidence to respond. _'Who does he think he is trying to lay claim on my person. The nerve of him! I'll show this arrogant youkai I am not a possession!'_ She stood up and faced him.

"I do not appreciate being referred to as a possession. I may not know much about youkai courting, but I do know it is very different from where I am from. I would appreciate you keep that in mind."

Katsuo frowned. While he liked her courage, she would have to be tamed. His spitfire would need to learn respect to her mate and lord. Even though he was a minor youkai lord, he still expected to be treated like the lord he was. No, her disrespect would not continue. Once he claimed her she would be tamed. He admitted to himself that this fete would not be as easy as he originally figured.

"I meant no offense milady. How does one court in your village?" He decided to humor her for a bit. Once she was his, he would mold her into the way he liked. He wanted the spitfire in his bed and bearing strong pups, but a docile mate to the public.

"For one thing the couple actually spends time to get to know one another. Then the male actually **_asks_** the female if she would become his wife, or in this instance mate."

Kagome suddenly wished Inuyasha and her friends were here. Though Shippou was still sitting defensively on her shoulder, she knew he was still too young to be much help. It was then she realized one of the reasons this Katsuo gave her an uneasy feeling. It was the reason Inuyasha hadn't come running yet.

_'He is hiding his aura and his scent. Shippou and I are not too far away from camp where Inuyasha couldn't smell or sense this youkai. He must be hiding his aura and scent!'_ It was not a comforting thought. _'Why is does he feel the need to hide his aura? Is it because he doesn't want Inuyasha to know he is here? Does he know how protective Inuyasha is of me? Is that why he confronted me so far away from the others?'_

Kagome knew she needed to get away from the situation soon. She knew she would never be able to outrun him. She supposed if she screamed or there were loud noises Inuyasha probably would come. Kagome knew she was probably on her own. She wasn't sure Inuyasha could get there before Katsuo killed her if she did scream, and she knew she wouldn't last long if she had to battle him. She had to think this out carefully.

Katsuo could already tell he was going to have to take matters into your own hands. Smiling he indulged her for just a bit longer.

"Alright then Lady Kagome, I will attempt your village's customs. As we have already gotten to know each other a little already, I would love it, if you would do me the honor of becoming my mate." He smiled at her, but the smile was cold and sly. Kagome did not like it at all. More importantly, she was infuriated that this youkai had the nerve to think their brief encounter was anything like what she was referring to.

"I am afraid we haven't gotten to know each other at all. This is hardly an ideal courting Katsuo-sama. And I am not entirely sure I would want you to court me anyway."

Katsuo's patience had begun to wear thin. He wanted to take the girl and leave. She would have to accept it.

"Then I am afraid I must make an offer you cannot refuse."

"And if I do?"

He flung himself at her. In surprise she almost didn't react in time. Despite his speed, which was slower than Inuyasha's, but still much faster than her own, she managed to jump out of his way. Shippou had slipped off her shirt and landed within arm's length of where she did, which was a few feet from where she had started. Her side slightly exposed to her adversary, she reached out for her son and held him in her arms.

"Shippou? Are you alright?"

"I am fine Okaa-san. You?"

Before she had time to answer, she fell backwards as her hair was pulled. Both in surprise and pain she cried out.

"Wench, you will not escape me!"

"Don't call me wench!"

With that she swung her leg around and kicked Katsuo's shin. Though it may not have been enough to really cause him pain, it was enough for him to let go of her hair. Standing she backed away, placing her son back on her shoulder.

"Shippou, I need you to hold on okay? Don't get separated from me." Even despite the trouble she was in, Kagome wanted to be sure to keep her son safe. She knew he wouldn't be able to outrun the older and more experienced youkai either. She couldn't even think to hope for his escape, let alone to warn the others. Even if Katsuo was after her, she sensed he wouldn't hesitate to kill the kit to prevent that. No, the kit was safer with her for now.

"Okay. I will Okaa-san!"

Katsuo lunged for the girl again. This time Kagome was slightly more prepared. She used her reiryoku to create a small barrier. It was frail and would break the minute the youkai hit, but it was powerful enough to send him flying into the opposite direction. If she'd had more time she probably could have set a stronger one. But of course under the circumstances, she had to compensate.

Just as she predicted, the barrier shattered the minute Katsuo hit it, the force of it shattering mixed with her spiritual powers sent him flying. But to her surprise it also sent her back. Landing hard on her side she rolled over to look for Shippou. To her relief he clung to her back, though he looked a little nauseous.

"I am so sorry Shippou. I know my reiryoku is affecting you. Please hold on for me. I will try to get us out of this." Shippou could only nod slightly.

Standing up uneasily she looked around for Katsuo. She saw him near the edge of the cliff trying to stand. Figuring this might be her chance she grabbed Shippou into her arms and hugged him to her chest.

"Hold tight Shippou."

She started to run back in the direction of camp. She hardly even turned a searing pain slashed across her right side. Her scream of pain and fright filled the night air. Kagome heard her name being shouted in the far distance.

_'Running may not have been one of the best moves I made, but at least Inuyasha heard. I just hope he can get here in time.'_

Katsuo covered his ears at the noise. The pain of her scream entering his ears was enough to nearly shatter his hearing! The wench would pay for it! He reached for her to grab her arm. But Kagome surprised him once more. Using a tactic from her era, she rolled onto her uninjured side, Shippou still in her arms, and kicked him square in his groin. The force of it caused her to let go of her son, who in turn made her proud by instantly reaching for her collar and taking a firm grip.

Katsuo doubled over in pain. How dare the wench! Did she really think that would bring him down? He was not in such pain that he wasn't able to see Kagome's attempts to rise again. He reached for her again, extending his claws to get a better grab. She kicked out at his arm. She wasn't quick enough to get the hit in. He grabbed a hold of her leg with his right hand and pulled her closer to him. With his other arm, he grabbed her neck.

He waited a moment until the pain in his groin cleared before standing up and pulling her up with him by her neck. Shippou continued to grip the collar on her shirt. He slowly moved around to her right arm for a better grip.

"How dare you wench!?" He slashed out with his claws across her left shoulder, causing her to scream in pain once more. She felt her shirt already being soaked with her blood, but wasn't too worried. She knew he was not trying to kill her. The cut didn't feel too deep, and she had noticed his claws had not been fully extended. He wasn't aiming to really hurt her; just to scare her a little. "You will belong to no other! Those baka friends of yours will not be able to protect you from me"

It was then Kagome realized they were close the edge of the cliff; dangerously close. Kagome did not like being so close to this cliff. She remembered her brief thoughts about going over the edge earlier. She had no desire to make that a reality. She was shaken from her thoughts when she heard Shippou whimper from behind her. She felt him trying to grip her arm. His claws were digging into her injured side a bit, but she didn't care. She reached her arm back slightly so he could get the grip he needed.

_'Please hang on Shippou. Inuyasha will be here soon, I hope.'_

As if reading her thoughts, a very angry hanyou crashed through the trees, and stopped feet from where they stood. His sword was drawn and in its transformed state.

"Kagome!"

Sango and Miroku were not far behind him as they are stared with shock at the demon holding their friend near the edge of the cliff.

"Kagome!" Sango and Miroku chorused.

"Come any closer and she will die," the demon said, menace pouring out of him like steam. He glanced at Inuyasha. "Put that sword away."

Inuyasha growled loudly, but after glancing at Kagome he sheathed Tetsusaiga.

Miroku moved slightly in front of Inuyasha holding his hands up in a way that said he meant no harm. "Why are you here? Who are you?"

"Who I am is none of your concern," he smiled evilly at the newcomers in front of him, "though I will tell you anyways. I am Katsuo, leader of the Golden Inu Society. As for why I am here…" he glanced at Kagome, "I am here to take the miko."

"Not without a fight your not," Inuyasha growled at the demon. "You are surrounded, how to you expect to get away?"

The inuyoukai hesitated as if he hadn't thought of that. But the hesitation was quickly gone as he smiled. He had the girl and kit. They did not.

"Because I know you do not want your precious miko to be hurt. So you will let us pass or her death will be on your head."

To punctuate his threat he squeezed her throat tighter caused her to cry out in pain. The sharpness of his claws pierced the skin enough for a little blood to drip onto them. Inuyasha continued to growl at the demon, but said nothing to deter him. He could smell Kagome's blood. For once he hesitated, understanding if he made a wrong move his best friend would probably die.

Katsuo took that as the signal to leave. He relieved some of the pressure on her neck and pushed her slightly to his left side but continued to hold her against him. Her breaths came ragged from him nearly choking her. Though he had never attempted to raise her off the ground and her legs had maintained contact with the ground, the pressure on her throat had not been pleasant. Kagome instinctively held Shippou closer to her, even though her right side burned in pain. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her son was getting covered in her blood. This enraged her.

The speed Katsuo was moving was not very fast. Looking up she caught Miroku and Inuyasha's eye. She smiled slightly and with all the force she could muster, she took her right knee, and for the second time that night rammed into the groin of the inuyoukai. Miroku and Inuyasha momentarily flinched before rushing to Kagome's aid.

Katsuo let go of Kagome and started to double over again. Inuyasha and Miroku had leapt forward with the monk on the left. Miroku went to slam into the demon while Inuyasha made a grab for Kagome, but Katsuo made a grab for Kagome as well. Being closer, he was more successful and was able to pull her behind him, holding her in his iron grip. Kagome pulled Shippou to her chest with the one arm she still had and held him.

Unfortunately, Miroku had already made a leap for Katsuo. The monk, not realizing in time that Kagome was not out of harm's way, was unable to restrain his attack. He ran full force into Katsuo, and fell to the ground, where the demon had previously stood. Never having realized how close to the edge of the cliff he was he lost his footing and lost his grip on Kagome as he was knocked backwards into her. Never even realizing what happened, Kagome fell off the cliff, Shippou still in her arms.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. "KA-GO-ME!"

Katsuo tried to maintain his balance, but fell over the edge as well. At the last minute, he looked around. Spotting a slight outcropping in the rock he gracefully thrust he weight and landed smoothly on the rock. He tried to maintain his balance on the shaky surface. Finally stabilized, he was finally able to tune into his surroundings. He stilled as he heard a scream. Glancing downward, he growled as he realized his prey had fallen out of his reach. Before she even hit the water he looked away. If she survived, he would search for her again. Now was the time for escape. Looking around he tried to find a way safely out of this mess.

Kagome had the wind slightly knocked out of her as the larger body slammed into her. The minute she felt the pressure on her arm let up, she instinctively brought her arm up to cradle the kit in her arms. Before she realized what had happened, she had tilted off of the cliff. She thought she heard shouting as she fell backwards. Unable to grab anything she did the only thing she could. She gripped Shippou harder as her scream piercing the night.

The wind roared into her ears as she fell. Time seemed to slow to a stop. Her body plummeted to the river below. She slightly arched her back in fear of the fall, but she didn't realize it caused her head to tilt closer to the rapidly approaching water. Unbeknownst to her, she accidently let go of her son, though she was mildly aware of a loud popping noise nearby.

Seconds before landing, she had the strangest sensation of her head expanding like a balloon. Then, with a loud splash she landed head first into the freezing cold water. The water was so cold she felt like knives were stabbing her everywhere on her body. She had never been in water so cold! The shock of the cold water was the last thing she remembered before everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

He ran as if his life depended on it. Hell, it very well may have! Being caught was the last thing on his mind. All would be lost if he was caught. Hiding would be to no avail. No, running was the only solution. He just hoped his body would not succumb to exhaustion before he made his escape. At the rate he was going, that was a likely possibility. The sweat was starting to flow fast. His forehead was already quite wet and sticky from the secretions his body gave off. His lungs were starting to burn a little.

Occasionally he glanced behind him. Seeing the predator following him, the prey, kept his body running. There would be no stopping for him. Every time he looked around, he seemed to be gaining some ground. He almost couldn't even see his foe now.

Actually, looking back once more, he saw that his adversary wasn't following. He allowed himself to slow down so he could catch his breath a little. Maybe he'd finally gotten away! He would not be caught! He felt his confidence rising as he continued his sprint. He outran the predator! He let out a silent chuckle. _'I'm going to get away! I shall not be conquered and defeated!'_ he thought.

Letting out a sigh of relief he looked over his shoulder once more to be sure he couldn't see anyone. Breathing hard and deep he continued to run, not really paying attention to what went on ahead of him. Too late to realize it, he looked ahead of him once more.

Before he realized it a figure jumped out of the bushes in front of him. He slowed himself down to prevent himself from crashing headlong into it. The result caused him to fall flat on his face as he tripped. Feeling the ground scrape his nose he groaned from his mild pain. His triumph was quickly squashed as he looked up into his adversary's young eyes.

"Ha! Rin has caught you Jaken-sama! Your 'it!'" The little raven haired girl giggled as she ran away in the opposite direction towards the river they had camped by.

The green toad-imp grumbled as he slowly stood up, brushing off the dirt and feeling for bruises that he may need to heal. Other than a sore nose and a scraped chin, Jaken felt assured that he was unharmed and would be completely healed within a couple hours. That is unless he gained more from Rin's energetic playfulness. Almost every time Rin requested he play with her, somehow he ended up with some form of injury, be to prevent injury to her person, her lack of realizing how rambunctious she had gotten, or because his lord was angry at him for some reason.

He glanced to his right where he saw said lord, the mighty Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru sitting up against an outcropping in the rock wall. Jaken grimaced when he saw the lord trying to contain a small smirk that threatened to emerge. Though he rarely showed any mirth, the thought of his young ward catching up to the imp and surprising him, was definitely amusing to the taiyoukai. Jaken knew his master would find something like that amusing and had to contain his hurt and irritation that came with being the subject of such amusement. He knew his lord wasn't being cruel. On the contrary, even Jaken would have found this situation amusing had it been someone else who was the target instead of himself.

The aforementioned lord had spent most of his time watching his ward being entertained by his retainer after he had returned from hunting. It was now nearly pitch black as nightfall set in, and the group waited for Rin's portion of the boar Sesshoumaru had hunted to be roasted so the child could eat. Though he rarely ever hunted for his ward, he didn't like how thin she was from her diet of mushrooms and berries. Despite eating her weight in such things, her playful energy burned off more energy than she could retain. Lately he had been hunting more because he wanted to put more weight on the child.

Said child deciding she was bored with their current game turned to Jaken.

"Jaken-sama, Rin is bored. You're no good at tag. What should we play now?"

Jaken blanched at her comment. _'What an impudent little girl!'_

"Jaken-sama, why don't you think of a game?"

"You impudent girl, I have no desire to think up your silly little games…"

The words were barely out of his mouth before a cold and searing voice interrupted him.

"Jaken!"

"Yes milord?" The retainer immediately fell to the ground in a bow of obedience to him master. Though his lord never left the spot he was sitting by, the look he sent in Jaken's direction was enough to make his blood run cold.

Sesshoumaru continued to look ahead as he simply stately, "Let her be."

Jaken rose slowly from his bow and turned to the child who did nothing but give him the sweetest smile she could muster. He inwardly sighed. Despite his verbal barbs, he cared for this little girl Sesshoumaru had all but officially adopted. She really did bring a ray of sunshine to their pack. He knew he was often quite harsh with her, but it really was only because he was not really used to children, and of course, he also did not want to appear a weakling, especially before his lord. But there was something about Rin's innocence that made everyone instantly fall for her. Jaken knew that his lord would protect this girl like he would his own pups. And eying her, he could see she was going to grow into a beautiful woman. He and his lord were going to have a difficult time keeping males away from her when she came of age.

"Jaken, let's play baby!"

He groaned and started to refuse, but upon seeing the cold look on his lord's face, he had immediately changed his mind, though not without some grumbling about 'puny ningen.'

He hated, beyond all other of her games, to play 'baby.' It is what the girl called her so called game. It insisted on her pretending to be the okaa-san, and Jaken being her pup, or baby as she called it. He often had to crawl around and pretend to be a baby. Usually she only wanted to play this when Sesshoumaru was away. It kept her busy for quite a while, especially when she insisted on building playhouses out of surrounding foliage. To his recollection, this probably was the first time she had requested to play 'baby' with the lord around. That thought made him cringe.

"How about we play baby another time Rin?" He all but pleaded. "We could go pick flowers if you want?" It proved his desperation to suggest picking flowers, something he loathed.

Sesshoumaru pretended he wasn't listening, though he was quite intrigued. He had never heard of this game of Rin's before. He had a feeling it would amuse him greatly, something he needed, especially since it had Jaken cringing, and begging to pick flowers instead. How many times had he thrown a stone at Jaken's head for complaining about having to pick flowers with the girl? He hoped Rin would insist on playing it. He wasn't disappointed.

"No, we haven't played baby in a while. And I picked flowers earlier. I want Sesshoumaru-sama to see how we play baby!" The excitement in her voice made Jaken cringe even more, as he saw the look of intrigue on his lord's face.

"Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't want to watch us play a silly game such as that." He replied with an obvious desperation in his voice. Even he knew the nervous waver in his voice sounded pathetic to his ears.

"It's not silly is it? Don't you want to play baby Jaken. I always thought you liked playing baby with me…?" The sad tone in her voice pulled at his heart.

Sesshoumaru was irritated that his retainer caused sadness to spring into her aura and was about to throw something at him, when to his amazement, the imp spoke first.

"Of course I like playing baby Rin," Sesshoumaru sensed the lie, but was pleased to feel the sadness slowly leaving Run's aura as Jaken continued, "but we sometimes get so riled up that I just wanted to be sure we wouldn't disturb Sesshoumaru-sama." Sesshoumaru sensed a half-truth in that one.

Rin turned to his direction and cocked her head slightly to the side. "Would we bother you milord?"

Sesshoumaru turned his head slightly as he looked at the child. He was surprisingly curious about this game that caused his retainer to feel so uncomfortable.

"No" He saw Jaken cringe, an act that went unnoticed by the child, but almost made him smirk.

"Yay! See Jaken-sama!"

"Yes I see Rin," Jaken said with a grin; a very forced and painful grin.

The Taiyoukai sat with his back up against the cave he had found for his pack to rest in for the night while he watched, inwardly amused as this game called 'baby' turned out to be a pretending game with Jaken being her 'baby.' Though he usually didn't approve of such foolishness, he had to admit, watching Jaken squirm while Rin rocked him in her arms and sang to him really made his mood lighten. _'Perhaps I should have Rin play this more often when I am in a need to kill something,'_ Sesshoumaru thought with a small mental chuckle,_ 'It certainly would save on dirtying my hands."_

Allowing a small smirk grace his face he glanced back at the boar he was roasting. Lifting his nose slightly he sniffed in the direction of the carcass and determined there was still a short while before the meat would be done. Looking up into the night sky, his long silver hair blew softly in the mild wind. He knew winter would be approaching soon. It was nearly time to find slightly warmer clothes for Rin. He needed to find shoes she could and _would_ wear. She preferred the comforts of being bare-footed, but he didn't want to risk her catching an illness. He should be sterner with her in this regard, but he found himself unable to deny her wishes; even if it was horribly uncouth to go barefoot.

He had already had to deal with illness in the child, possibly even due to her tendency to go barefoot, and it was not an experience he was willing to repeat. It had only been a mild summer cold, but it slowed down his movements. Not to mention it bothered him to see her so unusually still. Not that he would ever say such. So for once he didn't even have A-Un carry her as they travelled for fear she would get worse. He had remained in the same spot until she was well.

The worst part about it wasn't the fact she had _gotten_ sick, but his reaction to such a minor illness even for a ningen. At first he had been shocked to realize he actually worried about this ningen. He surmised it was because she was so young and innocent, just a pup. Moreover, she followed him and stayed by him so loyally. Lately he realized she began to look up to him like a father-figure. He considered for a time, leaving her in a village, but he found himself unable to leave her. It irritated him mightily. Oh, how the mighty have fallen! _'This child is making me weak,'_ he thought.

Momentarily glancing at the child, he noticed she had quickly tired of that particular game. Pity. It was extremely amusing watching Jaken's embarrassment at Rin's game. She tagged Jaken and was now currently running from the imp as they played, as this tagging game seemed to usually be her favorite. He could sense Jaken was going a little easy on her when he chased her and yet he had to give it his all to escape her. It amused him that the retainer could easily catch her if he so desired, but couldn't avoid her if he tried. However, Sesshoumaru had a feeling it was probably more so that she would stay amused with this particular game, and not want to go back to 'less desirable games.'

Sesshoumaru looked towards the direction he was traveling; the west. He was long overdue being home to visit his lands. He needed to check that everything was in order in his lands and especially his home. Paperwork needing doing, events needed to be attended to, and dispatches sent out, it was all seemingly never-ending. It didn't help that it had been many weeks, nearly months, since he had been home. More accurately, since Rin had joined his pack. He had taken her to his home one time to get her better clothing so her attire wouldn't embarrass the fearsome lord.

He had considered leaving her at one of his many estates where she wasn't subjected to the dangers of traveling so much. At first he thought it would be safer and she would even be able to begin studies that any children of the Western Lord or those under his personal protection traditionally received. It was an education that was started by his Chichi-ue's revolutionary idea. Even young girls and women who were in working positions around the household were at least minimally educated before beginning work. The result was a smooth and well run establishment that often left the other lords quite envious.

Sesshoumaru had continued on the tradition. At first he had disapproved of the notion, until he witnessed a young female youkai servant who had learned to read, write, and do mathematics from her father, point out a significant error in the estate books to said father. It was an error that was even overlooked by the lord's own most trusted advisors and accountants. Her father was a lower, almost insignificant accountant, and it was by looking over his shoulders while he worked that she had discovered the error. Sesshoumaru happened to be nearby at the time, and heard the entire conversation.

At first Sesshoumaru had been angry. How dare this wench say there were errors in his accounts! She was nothing but a lowly kitchen maid at the time! What would she know of such things? Instead of killing her though, he wanted to know the reason she dared bring up such a thing and thus demanded her explanation. If she really knew nothing of what she spoke, then he would just kill her. Though she had smelled strongly of fear, she bravely and logically pointed out the small error that actually turned out to prove the harvests in various areas had been far more abundant than originally conceived.

In shock Sesshoumaru himself spent several hours, with the girl standing nervously nearby, to check all of the figures himself. He was stunned when he realized she was absolutely correct. What at first had caused worry among all how there would be enough to feed all on his lands that year, it turned out that with a little contemplation and redistribution among the villages, the villages that had an abundant harvest, could exchange foodstuffs to other villages for supplies. One such village had a poor harvest, but had an abundance of the cloth used to make blankets and clothing. Another had recently undergone a severe fire and needed supplies to make clothing. As their fields were far enough from the village to avoid burning, but close enough to still receive the nutrients from the burned village, their fields flourished. As such, they had a way to help the other stay alive for another year.

After discovering that, Sesshoumaru made the girl his head accountant. The first task she had accomplished in her free time as the head accountant was looking through a few past records for more errors, all of which she did on her own free time. She surprised all when it was discovered that, while most of the records and calculations were fairly accurate, there were a few that had such large errors that disasters could have been prevented at the time of the occurrence. She had been in that position ever since; she who had once been scorned for being female, was now one of the most respected accountants.

Since that occurrence, Sesshoumaru was sure to follow his father's tradition. Not all were fully educated when it came to his servants and vassals; just those he could personally see had the aptitude to advance. For young boys and girls alike, Sesshoumaru insisted they at least they master to read and write and basic mathematics. He refused to allow any opportunity for anyone to be taken advantage of. There were too many beings, youkai and mortal alike, who took advantage of women because of their birth. Young boys often received more because there was the plausible potential to be a general in his army, an honor bestowed upon those trusted as an advisor to the lord.

The education designed for heirs and those like his young ward, Rin, was far more advanced and sophisticated. The things he wanted for Rin included lessons in being a lady, reading and writing, mathematics, music, and possibly even art. He wanted Rin to walk elegantly like any royal maiden, be soft spoken, and able to run her own household. She would never want for anything ever again. She would be his pride, and he would see she was married off well, to a man who would care for her and treat her well. Kami help anyone who abused her.

Sesshoumaru nearly had all of the tutors picked out for the child when an occurrence forced him to change his mind about leaving her alone at his estate. An attempt was made on the innocent child's life, even while he was in residence. The assailant was never caught, something that still made his blood boil in rage. Whoever it was had effectively masked his scent and aura to the point where even the Taiyoukai couldn't determine anything from it. It infuriated him. It was then he knew the safest place for the child, was by his side where he could always watch her.

He taught most of what he wanted for her to learn himself. Well, what he could anyways. He didn't know what to do about teaching her to be a lady. His knowledge was limited. Even Jaken took over portions of her education. When the opportunity arose, they taught the child the basic essence of reading and writing. Not much more was accomplished due to extent of their travels, but to a degree, the child could read and write, and Sesshoumaru was actually quite pleased at the amount she had been able to learn in the limited time they had to learn it while on the road.

He had gotten so caught up in his travels and watching over the girl, he hadn't realized how much time passed. It wasn't until he noticed the color of the leaves changing that reality hit him hard. It angered him that he had not realized how much time had actually come to pass. It angered him that he had neglected his lands for so long. His anger led to a mild bloodlust and several youkai had lost their lives for being in the vicinity upon his realization. For once he had been thankful for being away from his ward and loyal retainer. Upon his returning to the group, he had announced they would be heading towards the Western Estate.

Rin's excitement was very evident. She had enjoyed being there the last time she visited, never having known the attempt on her life. Unfortunately for him and Jaken, the child had started talking about nothing but that since. While Jaken verbally grumbled about her incessant chatter, Sesshoumaru had mildly listened to her. He had long ago learned to half-listen to the child so that if anything important were said, he wouldn't miss the information, and yet he could filter out some of the unimportant aspects. Some of the things she said, he often found amusing even if he never showed that amusement. Included in that amusement was when she had cornered Jaken as he grumbled about her talking. She had asked, "Don't you think his home is pretty?" Sesshoumaru almost laughed out loud, something he never did, as the innocent question left his retainer speechless as to what he should answer.

Sesshoumaru had been very pleased at how well his servants and staff had treated his ward on their last visit. She had been treated like she was his own flesh and blood pup. In fact, to his knowledge, it was only that one rogue assailant who had attempted to cause her any harm. What concerned him, however, was who said assailant was, why he had been there, and for what purpose had he tried to kill his ward.

Now three days after his proclamation, they were just inside the border of his lands. Only another half day's travel before he reached his estate if they continued at their steady pace. Honestly, he could easily travel by air with Ah-Un following and reach it within a couple hours. Seeing how late it was, he decided it best to wait, as Rin never was able to sleep while they were in the air. He learned quickly that ningen were frail, and if Rin didn't get enough food or sleep, it affected the pack.

Oh, it wasn't that she complained. If anything, she was opposite. She wouldn't say anything about it. It was when she collapsed off Ah-Un from exhaustion and hunger that Sesshoumaru took measures to make sure it didn't happen again. He had taken her under his care, and as such, was his responsibility. No one in the small pack went hungry. He ordered that if she needed anything for her body, sleep, food, water, or to use a bush, to speak up then and there. Eventually, he learned her habits and was able to call stops just as her body needed them. Sleep was the easiest, as she could ride Ah-Un. So long as they didn't fly. The last time she slept on Ah-Un as they flew, she had fallen off screaming. She had never fallen asleep on Ah-Un again. It did grate on his nerves at times when he had to travel slower or needed to travel at night. Which was why he occasionally left the group for a time if he needed to be somewhere quickly, but the safety of his pack was paramount, and she was the only one unable to defend herself. At least at this time, as it was something he felt needed to be remedied.

So, he had found a cave near the river that flowed into his lands to rest for the night. Moreover, though he was anxious to see his lands, he was not anxious for the duties that came with it. He was sure there was some unpleasant business to tend to. Thinking on it, it was probably nearing the time for him to host his vassals for the annual reports. These reports consisted of the harvest news, what towns had better crops, abundances, or if there was famine. Both ningen and youkai vassals alike came to give their reports, and usually brought with them their families. It was traditional to host a huge fete in honor of the annual harvests, and so all the vassals were treated to a ball of sorts. Sesshoumaru hated big to dos.

Then there was the meeting of the Cardinal Lords. Each of the Cardinal domains had ningen and youkai villages. However, the Northern Lands held the most youkai, while the east held the most ningen. Each year, the lords rotated who held the event, and this year, Sesshoumaru was the unlucky one. As large as the gathering for his vassals would be, this one would be worse. Not only did the lords come, but so did their families and the highest ranking vassals in their lands. Usually there were a couple hundred attending, ningen and youkai, inu and neko. It was often an annoyance he would rather not subject himself to. \

He looked towards the river. Here the river was somewhat calm, though further upstream, further from his lands, the currents raged ferociously. He had seen youkai mildly weaker than him drown in those currents. As they flowed into his lands, the river turned docile and lazy. Though he liked to watch the currents upstream, he always found a strange peace and calm about this lazy river. Oftentimes he had to forbid Rin from nearing the river, for fear she would fall in.

A high pitched shriek snapped him from his reverie as he glanced around for his ward and the imp. He saw both of them near the river's edge where the current just started turning calm from the rampant crashing against the rocks upstream. They were looking down onto the banks. He stood and quickly ran over, stopping only a foot behind them. Rin looked up when she felt the slight wind on the back of her neck.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Look!" the child pointed onto the banks.

Sesshoumaru's gaze fell to where she pointed and he felt his eyes widen at what he saw. Laying there was the oddest sight he had ever seen. It appeared to be a ningen. But this ningen had an odd pink bubble around her head. He could see it was a woman by the shape of her battered body. She was nearly naked due to her clothes having been shredded, possibly by the currents. He could tell this ningen had been carried downstream. How she lived he didn't know.

To his shock, he realized the pink bubble had eyes before it suddenly popped. He saw the new figure laying there near the woman's head, breathing harshly as though he had held his breath for a long time. He recognized it as a kitsune. In fact there was something familiar about this kitsune and woman….

"My Lord, this appears to be the half-breed's miko and her kit!" the imp squeaked at him, confirming his lord's suspicions. Before he could say anything, the kit spoke to them.

"Please…help. Okaa-san…she is…barely breathing…." He panted out.

He stood there for a moment shocked. _'What are they doing here? Where is that half-breed who protects them?'_

Despite his curiosity, this was none of his concern. Not only were these two part of the despicable half-brother's group, but he preferred to stay out of things that did not concern him, his pack, or his lands. He was about to turn and walk away when he saw Rin walk up to the woman and brush hair out of her face. Usually his ward was very shy around other ningen, considering the abuse she once sustained from them, but she seemed so carefree around this one.

"This is Kagome-chan! She helped Rin once. Please," She glanced up into Sesshoumaru's face, "Please help them Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Humph. Sesshoumaru-sama would never lower himself as to help a puny ningen and a kit! And you offend him by even asking!" Jaken glared at the little girl.

"He saved me once, and I am a puny ningen." She stood and grabbed Sesshoumaru's only remaining arm, something she rarely did. "Please…for Rin. Rin likes Kagome!"

The look she gave him melted his heart. Inwardly he was angry at letting her affect him so. _'Damn girl is making me soft. I cannot ever seem to refuse that look.'_ He glared at Jaken who had once again started to lecture the girl about offending 'his lord' which quickly silenced the imp. He did not relish the thought of helping this girl and the kit. And looking over the duo, he came to the conclusion he would not like what he would have to do in order to help them.

"Jaken, carry the kit. This Sesshoumaru will carry the miko."

The kit smiled softly saying, "Thank you milord," before he too fell into darkness.

His retainer sputtered in shock, but at another glare from his lord quickly picked up the kit. He was surprised at how heavy the child was and had a small difficulty carrying him up to the cave. For once he was thankful he had left his staff near the entrance so that he could safely play with Rin.

Sesshoumaru leaned down and quickly and gently lifted the miko. Staring into her face, he studied her face, so angelic and peaceful looking as though she were asleep and not possibly fighting for her very life. Outwardly, he could not see the locations of her injuries, but from the amount of blood on her clothing, it was definitely serious. He did notice mild puncture wounds on her neck. How it didn't sever an artery, he loathed to guess. Turning around, he quickly walked back to the cave, where he laid her down next to the kit. He quickly surveyed the damage on both. He checked the kit first, as he was younger. Regardless of advanced youkai healing, the kit was still very young, and his little body could only take so much damage.

The kit had no real injuries aside from scrapes and bruising. The worst was a bruise across his cheek and another along his arm. These were probably sustained from bumping into rocks as the river carried them downstream. In fact, the kit probably only blacked out from the exhaustion of exerting so much youki to save the ningen. Sesshoumaru had no idea how far upstream they had been, but the kit was still very young and it would not take much for him to tire out under excessive use of his youki. He would survive with no major damage, and that bruise would heal within a day or two. As for his energy repletion, it would be at least a day of rest before he revived.

Switching to his other charge, he looked her over. The girl was definitely much worse off; ningen and their frail bodies. Her face was completely unharmed. Sesshoumaru suspected that it was the kit's youki that not only kept the girl afloat and from drowning, but acted as a cushion to prevent much injury to her head. There was not even a mark of dirt on her face, except where she had been laying on the shore. Even with the smudge of mud from where her face came into contact with the shoreline, he couldn't deny she was attractive. He couldn't help but ponder what caused her to be separated from her group and be injured. She was definitely a powerful priestess, especially for an untrained one. It was obvious to anyone who saw her in battle that she had little to no experience. But the fact she could even land an arrow and crack his armor was enough for her to catch his interest. She had more power than even he had originally realized. Sesshoumaru wondered if her group even realized how much power she held.

More importantly, however, was that she had more than just raw power. Though untraditional, she definitely had a strong sense of honor; stronger than even some of the youkai and ningen alike of his ruling class. She knew her duty and followed it, without complaint and even at times at the extent of some abuse from the half-breed. She was an unusual ningen. Not just because of her choice of dress, but also her mannerisms, and her empathy for all creatures. Sesshoumaru had never seen anyone like her before. He knew, even if the rest of the world didn't, that the only reason her group formed, was because of her. Had it not been for this woman, a hanyou, houshi, taijiya, and kitsune would have never joined together for a sole purpose. From the beginning, ever since his father's grave, she had caught his interest. She was a puzzle he wanted to solve and understand. If only she wouldn't travel with that insufferable half-breed, he probably would have pursued his curiosity for her.

Grudgingly, Sesshoumaru had long ago accepted he respected her. She had honor, bravery, and power. Things he prized in himself. But she was still beneath him and his notice. She traveled with his half-brother, and was not worth even his glances. She was worth more than his brother, but still beneath his station. So why was he bothering to help her? A child's request should not matter. He had denied Rin what she wanted before. Why now?

He mentally shook his head. Where were these thoughts coming from? First he finds her attractive, and then thinks on his respect for her? Had it not been beneath him, he would have smacked reality back into himself. He needed to return to his scrutiny of her injuries. But he would definitely put these thoughts someplace to think over at a later time.

He focused back onto the ningen on the ground. While her head held no injury, the rest of her body however, was another story. She had several bruises and scratches everywhere. He used his keen sense of smell to determine where the scents of the worst bleeding were. He momentarily stilled. There was something about this girl's blood that sent shocks through his own blood. It wasn't the same as when he smelled an injured animal in the forest, and his primal instincts to kill kicked in. No, this was different. Something he couldn't explain. But he had a sudden and extreme desire to taste her blood. Mentally shaking his head he searched for a sign of blood. He would ponder on his instincts later as well.

Rolling her over, he saw a large gash along the edge of where her right side and back meet, as well as several smaller, shallower slashes across her left shoulder. He also took a closer inspection of the puncture wounds at her throat. He again wondered how she survived these wounds. He could tell the wounds on her throat had to be from a youkai with sharp claws grabbing her. The ones on her shoulder and side seemed to be inflicted from youkai claws as well. What kind, he could not tell.

Ignoring the girl's modesty, he ripped away what was left of the top of her strange and indecent clothing for closer inspection. Had he not seen worse battle injuries, he probably would have cringed at the sight. Even he was amazed at how she was alive. Stronger youkai could have died from such an injury. Already her body was showing signs of bruising, in particular around her ribs. She had at least one broken rib, as it partially protruded from the skin. This had to be from the river. The gash was very waterlogged, a sign she had been in the water far too long. He suspected the water had help wash away most of the blood, but now that she was out of the water, it was bleeding freely again.

Quickly he surveyed the rest of her body, shredding away what remained of her ruined garments. Her legs had multiple signs of bruising as well. He suspected her left leg was probably broken, as it was very swollen and bruised along her lower leg. Her ankle was also very bruised, and twisted at an awkward angle. Her breathing was shallow, but she was alive. However, she would not be for long if she was not treated promptly.

"Jaken. Fetch some water from the river and the medical kit from the sack. And hurry if you value your life."

Squeaking, Jaken quickly raced out of the cave, stumbling once in his haste. Ever since Rin started travelling with them, Sesshoumaru had kept a medical kit. The child had a knack of falling down or getting into trouble and blood attracted hungry youkai. Though they were of no consequence as he could easily destroy them, it was a nuisance. One he did not wish to constantly take care of. He glanced at his young ward and decided she should not witness what he would have to do.

"Rin, I need for you to help Jaken gather the medical kit, and then sit outside for now. This is not a sight for children." Sesshoumaru nearly winced at his soft tone. _'What is wrong with me?'_

"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama." She cast one more look before running to Ah-Un.

Sesshoumaru turned his attention back to the girl. He needed to staunch the blood flow, but until his ward and retainer returned with the medical kit, he had little to work with. He could close the wound by licking the blood away, but somehow, he knew that was not such a good idea. He shuddered slightly. No. Licking the wound clean would not be a good idea.

Thankfully, his ward was quick. She stumbled back in, groaning under the strain of the heavy pack. Sesshoumaru was surprised, as even Jaken usually had a difficult time carrying the pack. She set it near her lord. She glanced at injured woman, her eyes widened in horror. Sesshoumaru smelled the salt from the tears forming in her eyes.

"Rin."

Blanching slightly, Rin shook her head, and turned it away from the bloody sight to her lord.

"Jaken-sama is bringing the water, so I went ahead and brought the medical pack." She said before turning and running to the mouth of the cave.

He quickly took out some rags and held one to the wound. It was quickly evident that the bleeding was worse than he thought. The rag was quickly soaked in her blood.

He was starting to change a new rag when Jaken brought in, first one bucket of water, and then another a few minutes later. One bucket contained cold water from the river, while the other contained water heated over the fire. Sesshoumaru was definitely surprised by his retainer's forethought.

Turning his attention back to his patient, he noticed the rag was starting to get soaked again, but it was definitely much lighter than the last rag. Good. The blood was starting to clot. Quickly he switched to another rag. She was losing too much blood too quickly. Sesshoumaru glanced up and noticed Jaken was taking the haunch of boar off the spit and setting it on a flat rock for Rin. He needed to start setting her other injuries as well.

"Jaken." It was all he needed to say before his retainer came bounding inside.

"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Hold the rags to stop the blood. I must tend to her other injuries."

He decided to hold off on the rib for now until the blood stopped streaming out of her wound, and instead moved to her ankle. He was grateful she was unconscious right now. This would be severely painful were she awake to feel it. Slightly pulling and twisting the ankle, he realigned it properly. Pushing up slightly, he held it gently with his boot as he grabbed the bandages. He paused and thought on how he was going to do this. With only one arm, this was definitely not going to be easy. He was starting to rethink having Rin wait outside. However, he decided on another tactic.

"Jaken. Wrap her ankle. Do not allow the ankle to misalign."

Quickly, Sesshoumaru switched positions so that Jaken was now at the foot, and he was at her side. He inspected her side, and noted that the blood stopped flowing enough for him to quickly fix her rib before cleaning and wrapping those as well. Carefully and with haste, he gently pushed the rib back into place. He heard no pops or snaps indicating further damage to the rib, although it did make a sickening, squelching sound that made even Jaken wretch slightly.

"Jaken, when you finish the ankle, bring bandages to wrap her ribs."

Sesshoumaru cleaned the wound on her side and around her ribs. It was a nasty gash. Honestly, the gash was more of a concern than the ribs. _'Not that I am concerned for this insignificant woman.' _He tried to tell himself. Though for some strange reason, despite his denial, he definitely wanted to heal this girl. Besides, Rin liked her, and this girl did occasionally have her uses, despite her clumsiness and knack for getting into trouble. Just like Rin.

'_Maybe that is why she intrigues me so much. She is just like Rin.'_ Glancing at her face, he once again marveled at her beauty. But he also noticed that, like Rin, she too had innocence to her; an innocence that usually attracted those of darker personalities. There was definitely something about her; something mysterious. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. This was not where his line of thinking should be going. _'She is such a strange creature. The clothing she wears is little more decent than the lowest of whores, but yet is pure as a newborn babe. Everything about her is strange and different, from her mannerisms, to even the way she speaks. She is so weak, I could crush her with my strength alone, and yet her power nearly rivals mine. Perhaps my intrigue also stems from where she comes from, and how she possesses such power. Perhaps….'_

Sesshoumaru thought a moment more and came to a decision. Looking back over the patient, he was pleased to see that, whilst he was musing, Jaken had taken over the care for the girl. Her ankle and torso were wrapped tightly in bandages, as well as the slashes on her shoulder. Currently he was finishing with wrapping her neck to prevent further bleeding from the puncture wounds. Reaching down he felt her forehead. Ningen were easily prone to high fevers from the cool air alone; couple that with a weakened body fighting to heal itself, and the results could be catastrophic. And of course, as he feared, she was definitely warmer than she should be. Rin had been in the pack long enough for him to learn that ningen should not get this hot.

Briefly shutting his eyes in a grimace, he knew there was no hope for it. She needed the care of his best healers. Not that it mattered, as it did coincide with his decision moments ago. He abhorred wasting time, and this girl was not going to die on him after he spent all this time healing her.

"Jaken."

"H-Hai, Milord?"

"I'm taking the girl on ahead to the estate. You and Rin will remain here with the kit until morning. Ah Un will bring you to my estate. You will be there by noon." Lifting the girl as carefully as he could with one arm, he started walking towards the cave entrance. He paused before exiting.

"And Jaken."

"Hai?"

"If anything happens to Rin or the kit, it will be your life." With that, his youki surrounded him, a silvery orb or pure energy surrounding him and the ningen in his arm, and he was off into the night sky.


End file.
